


Swap Out

by rabidtime



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Conflict, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lumity, Minor Injuries, Romance, bad with tags lol, confused, toh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtime/pseuds/rabidtime
Summary: This story takes place after First day( ep 13) this will have POV mostly but there be her and there none ok.It start late at night at The Owl House Luz was in deep slumber then her chest start to glow then a small brown orb float towards Amity room. When it got there it enter Amity then a mint green orb rise from Amity chest and headed to Luz. Something happen to them in their sleep unaware of it but day come it be confusing experience for the both of them. As they learn how to act as each other trouble is coming and they have to try their best to get back to normal.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> note in this story Luz is in Amity body and Amity in Luz body. when its Luz pov its her in Amity body ok so if you get confuse reread it ok hope you enjoy this story i had a dream of this and I saw no other like this so owo if you want to read my other story its called The Egg ok hope you like this bye.

> Luz POV
> 
> It was night. Luz got ready for bed so she can wake up to see her friends and Amity tomorrow. This made Luz blush and get comfortable in her sleeping bag. After a while, she fell asleep. Eda walked by and saw Luz asleep. She walked in and patted her human on her head and chuckled as she left, slowly closing Luz’s door. About an hour later, Luz's chest started to glow then a small brown orb rose up and headed towards Amity’s home. 
> 
> When the orb got there, it went to Amity room and hover above the sleeping Blight. Then from her chest, a small mint green orb also rose up. The two orbs then begin to spin around each other like they were happy, then the brown orb slowly enters Amity's chest, while the other one flies to the Owl House. When it got there it slowly entered the human chest and vanished. All was silent from that night, and the two of them had the same dream.
> 
> Luz woke up when the sunlight hit her eyes. She sat up, stretched out her arms and looked around. She was confused, this wasn't her room. Then she looked at her hands and they were pale and small. Luz then stumbles out of the bed, falling off it with a thud.
> 
> "Ow, ow, ow- where am I ?" Luz asked quietly.
> 
> She stood up and saw a big mirror, she started to walk towards to look at herself. Her eyes widened at the sight of Amity's body but with brown eyes, she yelped and fell to the floor. She then touched her face and could not believe her eyes. 
> 
> "What happened last night and why am I in Amity’s body?" Luz mumbled.  There came knocking at the door which made Luz yelp in surprise. Then Emira opened the door to see Luz on the floor wide-eyed at her. Emira chuckles then walks toward her and offers a hand.
> 
> "Mittens, what are you doing on the floor?" Emira asks.
> 
> Luz took her hand to get help up then her eyes met Emira’s eyes, then she started to stutter. Not able to make a word, Emira started to laugh then called her brother up. Edric entered the room and leaned his arm on Luz. 
> 
> "What did I miss out on?" Edric asks.
> 
> "Oh Ed, Mittens here was on the floor wide-eyed." Emira said.
> 
> "Oh, do you think she was thinking of Luz?" Edric teased.
> 
> "Maybe she was in her own world with Luz." Emira teased.
> 
> Luz's expression didn't change and the twins notice this, they look at each other then back towards Luz. They then started to tease even more but Luz's expression still stayed the same with an even more confused look. This made the twins more concerned, then they used a binding spell on Luz, she let out a yelp in surprise. They pick up Luz then place her on the bed facing them.
> 
> "Who are you and what did you do to our sister?" Twins said in unison.
> 
> "What are you talking about? I did nothing and I woke up like this!" Luz said.
> 
> The twins' eyes widen, their hands cover their mouth, then they look at each other, then back at Luz. They got closer and they noticed her eyes were brown instead of golden. They took a step back with concern in their eyes.
> 
> "Luz?" Emira managed to say.
> 
> "Yes, that me." Luz said with a smile.  The twins' eyes widen even more and they cancel the spell, freeing Luz. Luz got up and stretched her arms again then stood up only to get pulled into a big hug by the twins. 
> 
> "What happened, and why are you in Amity’s body?" Emira assk.
> 
> "To be honest, I don't know. All I remember was falling asleep in my room, then waking up here." Luz said looking around her.
> 
> "Well, it's nice to meet you again, I think?" Edric says while scratching his head.
> 
> "Well if you are here, where will Mittens be at?" Emira asks.
> 
> They all froze and started to think, then they looked at each other and their eyes widened.
> 
> "Oh no, is she where I think she is?" Edric asks.
> 
> "I think she is, and that might be a problem." Emira said.
> 
> Luz still confused and looked around, then it hit her. Luz instantly blushed and started to stutter. 
> 
> "We have to get to the Owl House, and fast." Luz said while trying to get out of the room.
> 
> Emira stopped her and pulled her back, then she gave her brother a look. He went wide-eyed and left the room, closing the door behind him.
> 
> "Um, what are we doing?" Luz asked.
> 
> "Well you have to change before we leave." Emira said.
> 
> Luz blushes dark red and covers her face with her hands, and screams from the thought of that. Emira let out a giggle at her reaction, then tossed Luz a blindfold. Luz caught it then put it on. Emira quickly changes Luz into an outfit then takes off the blind fold. Luz looked in the mirror and her eyes widened at the outfit, then she turned to Emira and nodded.
> 
> They left Amity’s room and met Edric by the front door. Then they opened it and started to head to the Owl House to see if Amity was in Luz's body. As they approach the Owl House, Hooty is still asleep and they sigh in relief. They approached the door and knocked. After a minute, they all heard a scream coming from Luz room. Hooty woke up and saw the three Blights, his eyes widened with excitement.
> 
> "Visitors, hoot!" Hooty said.
> 
> "Not right now Hooty, we came here to see Luz?" Emira said.  Hooty nodded then opened the door to let all three of them in. They rush to Luz's room to find Amity in Luz’s body on the floor, wide-eyed looking at a mirror.  She turned and saw the three of them. She stood up, and went to poke at Luz’s cheek. Luz giggled at this and quickly gave her a hug that made Amity yelp then hug Luz back.  She then pulled herself away from the hug and gave Ed and Em a glare. The twins stiffen up at this.
> 
> “What did you do to me, Ed and Em?!” she said angrily, stomping toward them. The twins then look at each other then back towards Amity. 
> 
> ”We didn't do anything Mittens.” the twins responded. Amity's eyes widened then she looked at Luz in her body, who was blushing from the nickname. 
> 
> “Amity, they did nothing to you.” Luz said. Amity’s face went red. Then she slowly turns around to look at her. 
> 
> “Luz? She asked. Luz nodded her head and Amity's face got redder.
> 
> “What and how did this happen?” Amity said frustrated, with tears in her eyes.
> 
> “I don't know, but we will fix this together.” Luz said, bringing Amity into a hug.
> 
> Then Eda appears behind the twins and places her hand on their shoulder. 
> 
> " Mind telling me what's going on?  " Eda asked.
> 
> Author rabidtime.
> 
> Editor tol-critter


	2. Freak out

Amity POV

I woke up to the sound of knocking coming from the door. Then I lifted my head up from the bed and yelled.

“I'm up, Em, I'm up!” I called out in a tired voice.

Then I got up and stretched out my arms, looking around my room. Then I noticed that this isn't my room. She looked down at my hand, it was tanned and my eyes widened. I quickly looked around for a mirror. I found one then looked into it, and instead of my own face, I saw Luz. I screamed and fell onto the floor.

“Why is Luz here, this must be a wake up prank from Ed and Em...” I mumbled out. 

Then the door suddenly swung open and I yelped, I turned to it and saw myself standing there with Ed and Em. My eyes widened, then stood up and poked at her cheek. My look-alike giggled and hugged me, this made me blush hard and I can’t help but hug her back. I then pulled myself away from the hug and gave Ed and Em a glare. They stiffened up at this. 

“What did you do to me, Ed and Em?!” I said angrily, stomping toward them. The twins then look at each other then back towards me. 

”We didn't do anything Mittens.” the twins responded. My eyes widened then I looked at my look-alike, who was blushing from the nickname. 

“Amity, they did nothing to you.” my body said. My face went red at this. I recognized the voice and slowly turned around to look at her. 

“Luz?” I asked. She nodded her head and I think my face got redder.

“What and how did this happen?” I said frustrated, my eyes tearing up.

“I don't know, but we will fix this together.” Luz said, bringing me into another hug.

I hugged her tightly, then we heard knocking from the bedroom door. We all looked and saw the Owl Lady standing there with a confused look. 

“Mind telling me what's going on?” she asked. The demon then came running in and pushed Luz away from me and hugged my leg. 

“You stay away from my boo-boo buddy, cupcake smasher!” he yelled. My eyes widened when the tiny demon climbed to my shoulder and whispered to me. 

“Do you think you can make pancakes for me?” he whispered. I gave the tiny demon a confused look and picked him up. 

“Pan-what?” I said.

  
  


He looked back at me with confusion. 

“Pancakes? You know, what you made for me every morning?” he said. I gave him a slight shake with my head and placed him on the floor. 

“I don't know what that is, tiny demon.” I said. His eyes widened, he took a step back then he looked at Luz in my body, whose eyes were wide. 

“Luz?” he pointed towards her. Luz nodded her head and scooped up the tiny demon and nuzzled him. The Owl Lady’s eyes widened from this action, then she moaned, most likely feeling a headache coming up. 

“What did you two do yesterday to cause this?” she asked. Luz and I looked at her and we shrugged. 

“We don't know what happened, we just woke up like this.” Luz said. The Owl Lady groans in annoyance then motions everyone to follow her, then I got a bit chilly. 

“I'm gonna go change into warmer clothes first.” Luz's eyes widened and a blush came across her face and quickly rushed to Amity. 

“I'll change you Amity.” Luz said in a nervous voice. 

_‘Amity.exe not working’_ And just like that, my mind went blank. 

“Guh?” I only manage to make that sound, but soon after that, my mind caught up and I panicked,

“Wait what!? No really I can just change myse-wait no! I mean you can uh- umm- hrgh!” I quickly babbled out a barely coherent sentence, then I just hid my face in tanned hands due to embarrassment.

“Pffftt-!” Luz almost burst out in giggles at my reaction, seeing her own body hiding her face must have been humorous. She then walked up and handed me something. I moved my hands away and took it. I look at the blindfold Luz gave and look back at her with confusion.

“Why do I need this, Luz?” She asked. Luz walks over to Amity and places her hands on Amity's shoulder and smiles. 

“Well I don't want you to see my body, so I'm gonna change your clothes, ok?” Luz said in a nervous tone. My face turned red and I covered my face again. Luz laughs at her reaction and hugs me once more. I tensed up at the contact then melted into the hug. Then I put on the blindfold and told Luz that I’m ready. 

Luz quickly but gently changed my clothes; it felt like hours before Luz said she was done. She slowly took the blindfold off of me, my eyes widened when I looked in the mirror. I was in Luz’s usual clothes, then I reached down and started to feel the soft fabric in my hands. Luz then placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. 

“Are you ready to head downstairs?” Luz asked. I nod and follow her to the living room where everyone was waiting.

“Aw good, you two are finally down here.” the Owl Lady said, startling us for a moment. We looked at her and took a seat on the couch. She drew a spell circle that brought her a cup of apple blood, she then took a sip from it and sighed.

“Ok kiddos. I won't sugar coat this, ok? How did you two body swapped?” she asks us in a stern voice, Luz and I look at each other then back towards her. 

“We don't know, all we remember is we fell asleep last night and woke up like this.” Luz and I said. She rubs her temples and sighs as she gets up and looks at the twins. 

“You two had nothing to do with this, do you?” the Owl Lady asks, eyes glaring at them. The twins looked at her and shook their heads. She massaged her eyes and started to cast a spell.

“What are you doing, Eda?” Luz asks. The Owl Lady looked at her and smiled. 

“I'm using a body swap spell on you two to get everything back to normal.” Eda said. Both of us stood up and got in front of her and gave a thumbs up. Eda casted the spell on us but when the spell vanished, nothing changed. Luz and I look at each other then back at Eda with a worry. Eda threw her hands up into the air and walked towards her room mumbling something. The little demon got up and climbed onto Luz and shook her. 

“Hey Luz! Can you make pancakes now?” he asked nicely. Luz picked him up and gave him a hug 

“Yea, I can do that for you and everyone.” Luz said. She got up and headed to the kitchen with the tiny demon, then stopped and looked at all of us. 

“Do you guys want some? I'll make enough for all.” Edric grabs Emira's shoulder and smiles. 

“Is this some kind of human breakfast food? Sign us up!” Edric said. This made Luz smile then look at me. 

“What about you, Amity? Do you want any?” Luz asked in a gentle voice, this made me blush slightly and I shook my head. 

“No thanks, I'm not really hungry.” I said, but then my stomach growled and it caused me to blush hard in embarrassment. Luz giggled and gave me a smile 

“Are you sure, Amity?” She asked me again. I blushed again then looked at her. 

“I would love one, thanks.” I said with a smile. I could’ve sworn that I saw Luz blush for a moment. Then she disappeared around the corner, towards the kitchen.

Edric and Emira got up and walked towards where I was sitting and placed their arms onto my shoulders. 

“Wow Mittens, you sure got lucky!” Edric said in a calm voice. I looked at him with confusion. “How am I lucky?” I ask him, then Emira chimes in 

“Well, I heard that there was an old legend about special body swaps.” Emira said. Her answer made my eyes widen in shock, then I got up and looked at the two. 

“What do you mean, special body swaps?” I ask. Edric and Emira got up, looked at me and smiled.

“That means whoever you swap with, feels the same for you! It's the Titans way of telling you that.” the twins said in unison. This made me blush and I started to ramble on and on in my head about how it isn’t possible, then Luz's voice brought me out of my trance. 

“Amity, are you ok? You look really red.” Luz asked me in a concerned tone. I look up and my eyes widen from how close she was. I yelp and stumble backwards. Luz quickly caught me before I fell, then her face also went red.

Luz then pulls me up to balance myself, then she rubs her neck and giggles. 

“The pancakes are done, are you guys ready to eat?” Luz asked all of us. I nod and the twins did as well. We all headed to the kitchen and smelled something good. All of our attention fell on a stack of... golden circles?

“Um, Luz? What are these golden circles?” Edric asked. Luz looked at him, then at the pile and smiled. 

“Those are the pancakes I was talking about!” Luz said in a happy tone. She motioned us to sit at the table where King was already at. She brought everyone a plate with three of those pancakes on it. Luz handed us all of our plates and brought all sorts of jams and syrup. She explains that you can add almost anything to a pancake, the twins took a bite of them, then their eyes widened from the taste. 

“Mm! You have to try it, Mittens, it's really good!” Edric and Emira both said to me. I then took a small bite from mine and I hummed at how good it was. When I opened my eyes, Luz was smiling at me.

(( 

“Is it good Amity?” Luz asked me, all I did was nod. Then the twins started to ask all sorts of questions on how to make it. Luz was more than happy to answer them and The Owl Lady came in, reading a book. 

“Hey Eda, what are you reading?” Luz asks, as she looks up from her book then sighs. 

“I'm trying to figure out what happened to you and Lilith’s protege there.” She said in a tiring voice. Edric and Emira look at each other then at The Owl Lady. 

“We might know. After all, we did our research.” the twins said. The Owl Lady looks at them as they motion her to follow them to the living room. They left Luz and I alone in the kitchen. There was an awkward silence that Luz broke. 

“So Amity, what are your plans for the weekend?” Luz asked me, I gave her a shrug as I swallowed. 

“I don't really know. After all, this happened.” I gestured to both her and myself, that caused her to blush. I giggle at her reaction.

The Owl Lady, Ed, and Em entered the room with concerned looks that made me worry. 

“Is everything ok, Owl Lady?” I ask her, she looks at me then rubs her temples. 

“For one, call me Eda. It feels weird seeing my apprentice calling me that. And two, not so much.” She said to me, this made me worry. I looked at Luz and her face was the same. 

“What's the bad part about this, then?” Luz asks Eda, she looks at Luz then sighs. 

“Well, the Titan swaps your souls with each other. If an outside party like the twins told both of you about what causes the Titan to swap you two, it's gonna turn permanent.” My eyes widen with fear then I hug Luz.

“Well, as long as no one tell Luz about it, then it won't be.” Eda said towards everyone, we all nodded then I asked her something. 

“Um Owl- Eda, how does one know its permanent?” I ask her, she looks at me then places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Well, yours and Luz's chest will glow brightly, and that glow goes through your whole body. That’s how you’ll know.” Eda told me, I nodded and finished my breakfast. After that, we all headed to the living room. After about an hour, there were a couple of knocks at the door and Hooty talking. Luz got up to answer it.

  
  


**Author rabidtime**

**Editor tol-critter**


	3. Hatitas

Sorry this is not a update chapter been busy with family stuff, being sick, school, everything that could go wrong I know I haven't update this lately but I'm still doing it ok


End file.
